fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Yobo Blue
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to File:Crimson Ravager FF.jpg! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Augustine Sycamore Hey there! I'm super sorry for the late response; I've been crazy busy working on a monster of an essay. @_@ I poked around on VS Battles Wiki a bit, and unfortunately I don't think I'd be able to help much over there - they seem to have a pretty complex system going on that isn't really my area of expertise. Maybe Dungeonvader or our friend Zenith might be able to help? I think that sort of thing would be more up their alleys! Lord Aztek-sama (talk) 15:09, November 19, 2017 (UTC) Hi! First off, signing your posts with ~~~~ will automatically create a signature for you that includes a link to your user and talk page. Secondly, I was not, in fact the person who added that particular piece of information; for that you'd have to ask CryoKing96. However, if I were to hazard a guess, I'd say he created the estimate based on the Earth's radius, which is slightly under 4000 miles. Thus, the diameter of the planet would be slightly less than 8000 miles, and in order to swallow the Earth whole, Guhnash would at minimum, baring any anotomical limits or inconsistencies, have a head size of 8000 or more. Then, given that the rest of its body is a little more than the length of its head, but certainly not more than double, he most likely approximated its full length to be 18000. However, you must take these measurements with a grain of salt; they were added to the trivia section of the article, not the main article itself, as Guhnash does not have a confirmed size, and the statement that Guhnash can swallow planets whole may apply to planets smaller than Earth, but not Earth itself. I'll clarify the trivia at a later point. As to the second part of your question, you'll once again have to ask CryoKing; I am only guessing as to his methods. However, given the context of the story, you should assume no upper bound at this point in time. TDD25 (talk) 19:04, December 1, 2017 (UTC) No, it's been a while. My guess would naturally be during a conversation with a Dinaurian(s). However, I am unable to cite this for you, so you'd have to find it yourself, or you could perhaps ask CryoKing where he found that piece of info from. TDD25 (talk) 19:31, December 1, 2017 (UTC) Hello there! Welcome to the Wiki! Forgive me for being so delayed with my response. I’ve not been on the Wiki for a while. Anyway, as far as citation on Guhnash eating planets whole; it comes from a line of dialogue by Duna when you investigate the crashed Dinaurian scout ship. “He roams the universe, looking for planets with life on them…then he eats them whole.” And as for size TDD had it right. I took this statement at face value and assumed the Dinaurian homeworld was roughly Earth sized. CryoKing96 (talk) 18:54, February 6, 2018 (UTC)